


[Podfic] In Spite of Everything, the Stars

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Merlin Podfics [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Politics, Restraints, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: London. 2015. The government is set to vote on ending the microchipping of magic users, and Arthur Pendragon has been tasked with kidnapping prominent Magical activist Merlin Emrys to influence the outcome.Locked away in a house on the North York Moors, tensions rise and confrontation ensues as Arthur is forced to re-evaluate everything he’s been taught about magic, and Merlin finds himself in a struggle for his life. And the fact that they’re falling for each other doesn’t help…Podfic of Polomonkey's fic.





	1. Complete Downloads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Spite of Everything, the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647243) by [mushroomtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 
  * Inspired by [Fanart: In Spite of Everything, the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647402) by [mushroomtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 
  * Inspired by [Fanmix: In Spite of Everything, the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615) by [mushroomtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> I recorded this for Epic Podfic Big Bang in 2018. Thank you to the mods for running the challenge. Thank you to cath for being my beta. Thank you to polomonkey for giving me permission to podfic their work, and to mushroomtale for allowing me to use their art for the covers!  
> This work was created as a "picture book" that you listen to. More information on that in the notes at the beginning of the recording.  
> Chapter 1 contains the downloads, and chapters 2 - 12 contain the streaming options with cover art.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/neutral_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128750910566/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Download MP3

[Part 1](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything,%20the%20Stars%20-%20Part%201.rar) | (right click, save as) | 03:06:33 | 133 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Part 2](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything,%20the%20Stars%20-%20Part%202.rar) | (right click, save as) | 02:51:16 | 125 MB  
[Part 3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything,%20the%20Stars%20-%20Part%203.rar) | (right click, save as) | 03:16:51 | 143 MB  
[Complete](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything,%20the%20Stars.rar) | (right click, save as) | 09:14:41 | 401 MB  
  
### Download M4B

[Part 1](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything,%20the%20Stars%20-%20Part%201.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 03:06:33 | 146 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Part 2](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything,%20the%20Stars%20-%20Part%202.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 02:51:16 | 131 MB  
[Part 3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything,%20the%20Stars%20-%20Part%203.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 03:16:51 | 151 MB  
[Complete](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything,%20the%20Stars.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 09:14:41 | 428 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The songs used for scene breaks can all be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.  
More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic. 


	2. Picture Book: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 0:37:38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here begins the Picture Book podfic version of In Spite of Everything, the Stars. The covers all incorporate art by mushroomtale. For their original art posting, please visit them on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/tagged/2015%20acbb) or [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647402).

###### Intro

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/neutral_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128750910566/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### Prologue

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/00_kid_merlin.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128767332581/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/00_kid_arthur.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128767332581/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the intro is called ["Elastic Heart"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWZGAExj-es) by Sia.  
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["Afraid of Everyone"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZFK2lhJJXA) by The National.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	3. Picture Book: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 01:32:40

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/01_merlin_tattoos.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128767332581/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/01_merlin_chest.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/01_arthur_slap.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128767332581/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["Hunger"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n106Qo0D948) by Of Monsters and Men.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	4. Picture Book: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 00:56:13

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/02_surveillance.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128767332581/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/02_kiss.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128767332581/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["THISKIDSNOTALRIGHT"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRIx1CP0Lrk) by AWOLNATION.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	5. Picture Book: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 00:40:38

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/03_handcuffs.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128767332581/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/03_stopped.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["Who will love me now"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHRwWvOgcHU) by PJ Harvey.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	6. Picture Book: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 00:58:23

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/04_moors.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/04_humiliation.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/04_bound.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["Keep it close"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwVoDh1FvDw) by Seven Lions feat. Kerli.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	7. Picture Book: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 01:12:14

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/05_comfort.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/05_bloody-lip.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["Until we bleed"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYZjsVO1YFk) by Kleerup feat. Lykke Li.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	8. Picture Book: Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 01:00:04

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/06_carrying.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/06_scar.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/06_breathing.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["The Wilhlem Scream"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isIABK-0ohQ) by James Blake.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	9. Picture Book: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 00:45:59

Merlin:

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/07_shaving.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/07_sex.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128768375811/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["Fall Into Your Arms"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pwus2YzV0PQ) by Bastille feat. the Gemma Sharples Quartet.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	10. Picture Book: Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 01:04:05

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/merlin_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/08_hug.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128773600711/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/08_happy_merlin.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128773600711/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/08_enthusiastic_Arthur.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128773600711/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/arthur_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128780692496/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/08_shot_Arthur.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128773600711/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/08_injured_cuddling.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128773600711/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

 

###### .

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/08_cuddling.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128773600711/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["A Real Hero"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DSVDcw6iW8) by College feat. Electric Youth.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	11. Picture Book: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: 00:16:02

p>

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/09_epilogue.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128773600711/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.
> 
> The song used as scene breaks in the prologue is called ["One Day Like This"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCJ7keVBj6Y) by Elbow.  
> All songs used in this podfic can be found on the Fanmix ["Luckless Angels"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615), compiled by Polomonkey and Mushroomtale.
> 
> More notes and comments in the reader freetalk at the end of the podfic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


	12. Notes + Reader Freetalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Notes, credit, and reader freetalk for this project.  
> Length: 00:10:40

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/BB2018/%5bMerlin%5d%20In%20Spite%20of%20Everything/Cover%20Art/neutral_cover.png)

cover by me [click for bigger], art by mushroomtale, rebloggable on [tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/128750910566/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic)

### Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
